Hide and Seek, the Daughter of Lightning
by Ramenism
Summary: She was born in a village where she realized that she was insignificant. She would join Akatsuki and realize it all over again, until she would finally come to terms with the gift she had been given. A take on the life of Blue. Oneshot.


Hide and Seek, the Daughter of Lightning

The small village where she grew up had no ninjas.

So when she came out of her mother's womb and the lightning hit the earth harder than ever, they thought she was the mark of a dooming day.

The small group of elders the village owned wanted her mother to give her only daughter up, to give her to the grave, to protect there kin from the ominous child that had no father.

But her mother, her powerful, majestic mother, would not let it be.

It was said that there were angels walking on land, masquerading as people.

And never once in her childhood did she doubt that her beautiful mother was one of those angels, spreading their love and peacefulness among the pathetic and blustering creatures that they were.

And she was proud to be the daughter of someone so grand.

…

Years would pass, and she would find herself hiding behind her mother, scared of what the elders wanted.

Hiding behind her mother because she could control the bolts of bright condensed power that came striking from the pure blue sky.

Hiding behind her mother because she was as unnatural as lightning.

…

Her mother had always told her that she was powerful because she was lightning.

That lightning was not to be tamed, controlled or possessed.

"Listen to me, my dear daughter", her mother would say, "You are as beautiful as you are strong."

…

As a child, her favorite game to play was hide and seek.

She could sink into the shadows, and never be found.

A place where she could be nothing, and everything at once.

A place where she could be one with the lightning she controlled, and fell herself being lodged into the ground, the power of the heavens being turned into a mean of changing the world.

…

She was sonly nine when the villagers took the breath away from her dear mother.

They figured that they'd take away the one who loved her, and then maybe she would leave.

But as she sat at her mother's grave, her emotions whirling and turning, destroying her from the inside out, she saw a flash of light from the side of her eye.

Lightning.

She stared at the searing hole.

And anger welled up inside of her, and just as she was about to scream her broken heart out, lightning hit the Earth faster, brighter than ever before.

And as she watched the lightning dance around her, it's roaring voice whispered into her mind,

"Hush little child, be not afraid. The world wants changing, and this be the day."

And she smiled at the lightning as it brought her home to shambles.

…

She wandered into a bustling village of Konoha, and sat herself down on a bench.

And she watched the people around her, angry, because the only person who ever cared about her was gone, and they went about their lives, smiling and laughing.

And that's when it struck her.

She was nothing.

Among this place that they called home, among the many people, animals, lives, deaths, angels, she was but a little ant.

And could do no good or bad.

She was insignificant, small, unidentified, and try as she might, that would never change.

She would never matter.

…

But years later, as she joined the Akatsuki, she realized that she could do something.

Maybe not something she was proud of, but it was better than feeling worthless.

…

Pein, her leader, was also her partner.

And he never really understood her.

She remembered him asking her if she was even human.

She did not understand.

"You really are peculiar," he'd say, "You show happiness, love, affection, whatever you'd called it, but never once have I seen with my own eyes the show of anger."

And she realized he was right and began to wonder herself.

Never once on her life did she feel the temptation of lust, drink or money.

But it was something that her partner would never understand.

…

A year into her work, and she saved a little boy from dying.

He would grow attached to her and she would visit him every couple of months, to make sure he'd grow up right.

But he would soon die of sickness, and once again she would realize as her world ended once more, others went on, and even began.

…

Pein often remarked on her attachment to emotions.

"As long as lightning exists, I will feel."

She did not expect him to understand.

…

It would take years to be understood, but she knew now that she was put in this world to change it.

When lightning struck, it left its mark, every single time.

It would take more years than needed to finally realize that she was one with lightning.

That she was the essence of it, the blood of it, the reason why it bent to her will.

Something that Pein would never understand.

"You can't control the world, Pein" she'd say to him after many years of being by his side, "It's like trying to chase something that can't be chased."

She looked at the sky as lightning struck down, it's raw energy leaving a mark that said it had been there, and it was real.

"It's like trying to get near to something you weren't parted from to begin with."

There were very few things she could say she loved with her heart.

"It's like trying to save someone who doesn't want to be saved."

And one of those few things was lightning.

"It's like trying to understand, something that should not, will not, and never has been understood."

The daughter of Lightning.

End.

The Queen of Ramen

Ramenism

Okay, okay, I know that was really, REALLY weird, but I needed to get it out of my system. This is sbout Blue, you know, she-who-must-not-be-named. (Just got done reading HP)

I hope you liked.

I own nothing.


End file.
